Surprises
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Cress is pregnant. Takes place after the war. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lunar Chronicles**

Cress was pregnant. She and Thorne had been married one year, and now they were finally going to have a baby. The thought of Thorne being a father scared her a bit, but what really worried her was the thought of her being a mother.

Cress didn't have any memories of her mother. After all, she had only been four days old when they took her away from her parents for being a shell, and it wasn't like Sybil Mira was the motherly type.

She didn't have absolutely any idea how to be a mother.

 _What if I'm a horrible mother?_ she thought. _What if the baby hates me?_

 _Stop being silly,_ she told herself. _You will be a good mother. Besides, Scarlet and Wolf's little girl liked it when you babysat her that one time._ That thought cheered her up a bit. Besides, now she could plan a romantic dinner to tell Thorne about the baby.

 **Author's Note:Should the baby be a boy or a girl? Any ideas for names? Please review. Thank You!**


	2. Lasagna

**Author's Note: Okay, so this story takes place after the war. Scarlet and Wolf are married, and they have a little girl named Michelle (they call her Mimi for short) who is one-and-a-half , Cinder is the Queen of Luna, and she and Kai are married, and they have a two-month old baby girl named Peony. Finally, Winter and Jacin are married, and they have fraternal twin boys Evret and Garrison who are almost two. Thank you everyone for all the nice reviews!**

The first thing Cress did when she found out she was pregnant was to comm Thorne and tell him to come home early. For dinner, Cress decided to make lasagna. She quickly made it and threw it in the oven.

Cress wondered what they would name the baby. She hoped it was a girl. _Maybe Mirabelle?_ she thought. _No, that sounds to much like Sybil Mira._ She wondered what Thorne would do when he found out he was going to be a father.

All those baby thoughts reminded Cress about her own parents. She wondered if her own mother loved her. Was her mother still alive? She thought so, since her father hadn't said anything about her.

 _Her father._ Her father was dead, and she never told him that she loved him. She thought about how horrible it would be if this child never told her that they loved her.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, _the lasagna!_ Cress quickly ran to the oven. The oven was smoking. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Author's note: Sorry for the sort-of cliffhanger. This is my longest story so far. Please review!


	3. Answering the door

**Author's Note: I feel like my writing is sort of rushed. Does anyone else think so? Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment if you like it or you don't like it. Thank you!**

Thorne's POV

"Cress, I'm home" called Thorne as he stepped into the doorway of their two-story, four-bedroom house. No answer. "Cress?". Still no answer. He smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. He quickly ran there.

Cress was on the floor, crying, with her head in her hands. The smoke was coming from a pan of what looked like was burnt lasagna. "Cress, what's wrong?".

Cress sniffled, picking up her head. "We were going to have a romantic dinner of lasagna in the candlelight, and when it was time for dessert, I was going to look into your eyes while holding your hands and tell you I'm pregnant. But now everything is ruined!" she said, burying her face in her hands.

"Wait a minute, you're pregnant?" he said while gaping at Cress.

"Yes" she mumbled and cried some more. "Wait a minute, Cress don't cry, it's a good thing! I'm going to be a father!" he yelled while picking Cress up and spinning her around like a princess.

 **Author's Note: I feel like this is possibly my best chapter yet. Maybe. I don't know. I love fanfiction.**


	4. The Name Game

**Author's Note: Please comment this. Comments make my day!**

Two Days Later

"Thorne" said Cress as they sat together on their hazel couch, "What are we going to name the baby?"

"I don't know" he said. "How about Daniel?"

"That's kind of nice for a boy, but what if it's a girl?" said Cress.

"How about Ellie? I've always liked the that name."

"Ellie could be short for Elizabeth" said Thorne, grinning at Cress. "And Victoria could be her middle name."

"Elizabeth Victoria Thorne" she said, trying out the words for the first time. "That's pretty. I like how it sounds."

"I hope the baby is a girl."she said.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow." he said, winking at her.

 **Author's Note: So, how was it? They're in for a few surprises at their doctor's appointment tomorrow. (Hint, hint). Anyone think they know what will happen? If you know, please comment or PM me.**


	5. Its a

**Author's Note: You can thank my little sister for this chapter because she told me to update my story.**

 **Because that, this chapter is dedicated to her. Also because she helped with names. Thank you sissy!**

Cress waited nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's office with Thorne. What if something was wrong with the baby? "Mrs. Thorne, the doctor will see you now." Cress grabbed Thorne's arm and practically ran into the the room.

Inside the room, there were a couple of machines, some chairs, and a screen. The doctor handed Cress something that looked like a remote, and told her to hold it to her stomach. Instantly, an ultrasound picture appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations Mrs. Thorne, you are twenty weeks pregnant and you are having identical twin girls!" said the doctor. She handed Cress a list of things not to do when she was pregnant, such as not eating fish (she didn't like it anyways), to not drink alcohol ( she was only nineteen so she wasn't allowed to anyways).

Cress turned to Thorne. "We're going to have twins! Identical twins! When I was in the satellite, i always dreamed of this. I can't wait till they're born!"

"Well, we only have to wait twenty more weeks." he said, squeezing her hand.

 **Author's Note: So, how did I do? Three chapters in one day! Not as hard as I thought. As always, please review! Also, do you think the rating is right? Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I just realized that last time I forgot to credit Anishaa103678 for the middle name, so thank you Anishaa103678!**

(Time Skip of Ten Weeks)

Cress remembered when she had first told the rest of the Rampion crew she was pregnant.

Everyone had been so excited. Now, Cress was bored. There were two and a half months until she had the babies, and she wasn't allowed to do anything.

The doctor had put Cress on bedrest for the past two weeks since her immune system wasn't very good from being in a satellite for most of her childhood. Cress and Thorne had decided to name the other twin Julia Claire Thorne. It was mostly Cress's idea though.

Cress wished there was something she was allowed to do. She couldn't paint the babies' room, or go to work at her computer programing job, and she didn't want to keep bothering Thorne or her friends when they were at work. Maybe she could watch the netscreen? No, to boring.

Then the doorbell rang. Thorne was _finally_ home.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this. Please, please review! Thank you!**


	7. Game Time

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't very good. Hopefully this one will be better.**

(Thorne's POV)

"Cress, I'm home!" said Carswell Thorne as he walked into their house. "I'm in here!" yelled Cress from the living room. "Thorne," she said "There isn't anything to do, and there are more than two months until the babies are born."

"Maybe you could get Cinder to let you babysit Peony" he said. Cress glared at him. "Thorne," she said "Cinder and Kai are on Luna right now. They'll be in the Commonwealth next month. We are in England. On _Earth._ Don't you think that's a little far?"

"Well, we could always watch a movie" said Thorne, smiling at Cress. "No." she said. "I already watched about fifty this week. Let's play a game. The game is called Food Network. You have to bake something for me, and I will grade it on a scale of one to ten. You have twenty minutes." said Cress, setting her portscreen timer. After all, Cress had always been really hungry ever since she became pregnant.

Thorne ran into the the kitchen. She could hear pots and pans banging around. "You have ten minutes left" she called. Cress checked her timer again. Five minutes. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes. One minute. Done!

"Thorne, your time is up" she yelled. Thorne came into the living room carrying something in a bowl. "Thorne, what is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um, I call it Cereal a la Thorne."he said. Cress looked in the bowl. There was cereal with milk , and a piece of lettuce stuck on the side of the bowl.

"Um Thorne, why is there a piece of lettuce on the side of the bowl?" asked Cress. "It's a garnish." he said. Cress took a bite of cereal. "Okay, Thorne. You get a nine." Cress started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Thorne. "You used _lettuce_ as a garnish on cereal." she said laughing so hard she could barely talk. Then Thorne grinned, and they both collapsed on the floor laughing.

 **Author's Note: I got the idea for this because I was watching the food network, and sometimes I play this game with my sister. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: The comment about loving food network was written by my sister. Anyhow, thank you everyone for the nice reviews. Also, I think someone had a question about Peony. I answered in the reviews. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Cx3 because she left the first review on my first story ever, and she also reviewed this story.**

(Time Skip of 5 weeks, and this is in Thorne's POV)

Carswell Thorne was out shopping one day, looking for any last minute baby things that they still needed. They already had about twenty bags of clothes, so they didn't need any more. His eye caught on something across the room. It was labeled: "Teach Your Children How to Fly a Spaceship in Fifty Easy Steps".

Now _that_ was something they still needed.

Thorne heard his portscreen chime. Just a comm. He decided it could wait till later. Right now he needed to get that spaceship kit. He ran over there with his grocery cart, threw it in, and ran over to the checkout line.

After checking out, he quickly drove home in his tiny podship. He missed the Rampion, but the American Republic made him give it back after the war was over. At least he still had Cress.

Thorne went into the house. "I'm home!" he called. No answer. He looked around the house. No Cress. He checked the kitchen. Still no Cress.

He checked his portscreen. The comm he got earlier said: "Thorne, I'm having the babies! Come home now!" Oops. Maybe the message was important.

 **Author's Note: A bit of a cliffhanger there. I'll update soon though. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thorne's POV

Thorne quickly drove to the hospital. He wondered who brought Cress to the hospital. Probably Scarlet. She was the closest one who lived closest to them _and_ she was Cress's best friend. Cress was going to kill him. He wished he'd answered that comm. He made a silent promise to himself to always look at his comms when he got one.

Thorne had gotten the comm at about 10:00 am. He checked his portwatch. It said 2:51. Cress had probably already had the babies by now. Was he ready to be a father? Maybe. What if Cress hated him for not comming him? No, she would understand. Hopefully.

Thorne looked out the window, and realized he was at the hospital. He quickly went inside, and ran to the front desk. An android greeted him there.

"Hello," it said in it's computer-programmed voice. "How may I help you?"

"My wife- Crescent Moon Darnel Thorne had a baby- well, twins actually, and I want to see her."

he said nervously. If something happened to Cress, he would never forgive himself.

"Room 240" said the android.

Thorne thanked the android, and ran upstairs. Riding the elevator would take too long.

He was met by Scarlet, who was sitting in a chair outside the room.

"Well, someone's finally here. Cress already had the babies, and you are _very_ late." said Scarlet, her brown eyes flashing. Thorne just stared at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go take care of Mimi." she said, walking down the hallway.

Thorne went into the room.

"Hi" said Cress.

"Cress, I'm sorry that I didn't look at your comm." said Thorne.

"It's alright" she said. "Just next time, _please_ look at your comms."

"You're not mad at me?" he said.

"Believe me, I've done worse." said Cress, grinning.

"Do you want to see your daughters now?" Thorne grinned. "I'm not actually allowed to leave the room, but I hacked into the network and turned off some of the cameras. We have fifteen minutes."

"Cress!" scolded Thorne.

"Well, don't you want to see them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah," he said.

"But shouldn't you be resting or something?" Cress smirked.

"I'm not tired. C'mon, let's go." And they did.

 **Author's Note: This is not the end of the story. I have a lot more planned. As always, please review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thorne's POV

Thorne sat on a chair in the hospital holding one of his baby daughters, while Cress sat in a wheelchair holding the other one. Thorne had made Cress ride in a wheelchair even though she insisted she wasn't tired. On the way there, Cress had to hack into a few I.D scanners so they could go in. Thorne looked down at the tiny sleeping baby in his arms. He never realized how small babies could be. Especially twins born at thirty-five weeks.

Thorne looked over at Cress.

"Which baby is going to be named Julia, and which one will we be named Elizabeth?"

Cress glanced at him.

"You can decide." said Cress.

"Okay" said Thorne. "The one I'm holding will be named Julia, and the baby you're holding will be Elizabeth."

Cress glanced at her portscreen.

"We should probably go. We only have five minutes." said Cress, looking worried.

"But first, let's sign the birth certificates."

Thorne wrote Julia Claire Thorne on one of the birth certificates, while Cress wrote Elizabeth Victoria Thorne on the other. Then they both wrote their signatures on the line.

 **Author's Note: Wow…ten chapters! I'm planning to add a lot more though. Also, thank you very much Cx3 for helping with editing. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi! Should I continue to do the chapters in Cress's or Thorne's POV? Anyways, here it is!  
**

Time Skip of Two Weeks

Cress's POV

They were finally home, after spending two weeks in the hospital. Cinder, Kai, Scarlet, Wolf, Jacin, and Winter had all come to see them when they were in the hospital. Everyone had thought the babies were cute.

Cress heard a cry from the babies' room.

"Not again!" she said, grabbing a bottle and going to the babies.

It was Julia crying. Again. Ellie almost never cried; while Julia was crying at least seven times an hour. Cress picked up Julia, and she stopped crying instantly.

"You're not hungry, are you?" murmured Cress. "You just wanted to be held."

Cress sat down in the rocking chair. Julia started to cry. Cress stood up again, and Julia stopped crying. Cress decided to try leaning against the wall, but Julia started crying again.

Cress sighed. Who knew being a mother was so hard? She looked at her portscreen. It was 12:00, almost lunchtime. Thorne would hopefully be home soon. While she was waiting, she decided to check on Ellie.

Cress peered in the doorway. Ellie was sound asleep in her crib. But behind her crib, Cress noticed a large cardboard box. It read: Teach Your Children How to Fly a Spaceship in 50 Easy Steps. Now what was _that_ about?


	12. Chapter 12

Thorne's POV

Thorne went into his house, and instantly ran up the stairs to the babies' room.

"Thorne," he heard Cress say. "What is that?"

Thorne looked around to see what she was pointing to. It was the spaceship kit. Oops.

"I thought we could use it to teach the kids how to fly a spaceship." said Thorne.

Cress rolled her eyes.

"Thorne." she said. "You can't teach a baby to fly a spaceship.

"We can use it when they're older." said Thorne

"Well, it would be kind of fun." she said.

Julia started to cry again. Thorne took her from the crib, gave her a bottle, and she stopped crying.

He set her down in the crib.

"Having twins isn't as hard as I thought it would be" Cress said, smiling.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short update. I've been kind of busy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This will probably be my last update for a while because I am going to sleepover camp next week.**

1 1/2 Years Later

Cress was in the kitchen, making dinner, while also trying to supervise Ellie, Julia (who they started calling Julie), and Cinder's daughter, Peony. Watching two one-and-a-half year olds and a two year old wasn't exactly easy. In fact, it was very hard. Especially if you try to make dinner while doing it.

Suddenly, the living room became very quiet. Cress quickly set down her mixing bowl and ran in. No one was there. That was strange. She listened carefully, and realized she heard voices from the dining room. She opened the door.

It was a complete mess. There were feathers everywhere. On the table, in the chairs, on the floor.

Ellie looked at her guiltily.

"Elizabeth Victoria Thorne, what did you do?"said Cress, trying to be calm.

"Juwie." said Ellie, pointing under the table.

"Julia," said Cress "What did you do?"

"Snow!" she yelled.

"Where did you get it?" asked Cress.

"From piwow." said Peony.

"Pillow?" said Cress. "You cut open a pillow? With scissors?"

They all nodded.

Cress sighed.

"Okay," she said. "Everyone is going to take a nap while I clean up."

Cress went upstairs and made sure everyone got in bed and went to sleep. Now all she had to do was clean up.

 **A/N: I promise I will update when I get back from camp. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at camp.**

"Mommy!" yelled four-year old Ellie. "Julie took my kitty!"

"No I didn't.' said Julie calmly. "It's _mine_."

"Mine." said Ellie.

Ellie took the toy cat out of Julie's hands, ran into the room, and locked the door. Julie started banging on the door. Ellie opened the door and came out.

"Where is it?" yelled Julie. "It's mine!"

Thorne came up the stairs.

"Julia," he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

" _She_ stole my kitty." said Julie, pointing to Ellie.

"No." said Ellie.

"Wait a minute." said Thorne. "Didn't Julie lose her cat at preschool?"

"I lost Ewwie's kitty. Not mine."

"All right." said Thorne. "Since Julie lost Ellie's cat, Ellie gets this one. Don't you already have a hundred stuffed animals anyway?"

"Fine." said Julie walking away. "But I get Ellie's toy horse!"

"What?" yelled Ellie, running after her.


	15. Chapter 15

4 years later

Ellie's POV

"Mommy," said eight-year-old Julie, sitting in her chair at the dinner table. "Who were your parents?"

Ellie stared at her knew that was a subject their mother liked to avoid. What was she thinking?

There was an awkward moment of silence around the table. Then, Cress said "Julie, my father is dead."

'How did he die?" asked Julie. "Was he mean?"

Ellie kicked Julie under the table. Hard. Who knew what else she was going to say?

"He died from the plague. I never even said goodbye." Cress said, wiping her eyes.

"You were an awful daughter then." said Julie. Their mother looked as if she was going to cry.

"Julia Claire Thorne, go to your room this instant!" Thorne said harshly.

"Fine." said Julie. "I wasn't hungry anyways."

Julie stomped up the stairs to their room. 

Ellie looked at her father. "Can I be excused? I'm not really hungry either."

"Sure." said Thorne, and so Ellie went upstairs to her and Julie's room.

 _5 Minutes Later_

"I'm running away." said Julie, going through her drawers and throwing stuff in a bag.

"Why?" said Ellie.

"So I can meet my grandmother."

Ellie wrinkled her nose. "She's on Luna, you know."

"Whatever. Can you get my portscreen? It's in the hall."

Ellie went and grabbed the portscreen, and walked back in the room.

Julie was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I should have updated sooner. I promise that I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**

Ellie sat on her bed by the window. She was going to have to go after Julie. Why did she have such a crazy sister? Why didn't Julie ever listen?

When Julie was five, she wanted to fly, so she climbed a tree, jumped off, and ended up breaking her wrist. When Julie was six, she ordered 500 univs worth of popcorn. Yes, _popcorn_. Julie didn't even like popcorn. Her excuse was that she was going to give the popcorn to the birds at the zoo. Their parents found it funny. Ellie didn't.

When Julie was seven, she commed the police for no reason. The police weren't happy when they showed up, and nothing was wrong. Did Julie ever listen to anyone? Never. Ellie wished that Julie listened to her just this once. Ellie was going to find Julie, and bring her back. In the meantime, Ellie just hoped that Julie wasn't going to do anything too crazy.

 **A/N: As always, please review! Thank you! Sorry for such a short chapter though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: After this update, I'll probably only be able to post once a week because of school. As always, please review!**

Julie sat under a tree in a park near her house. That way, when Ellie realized she was gone and came to search for her, she would just pass right over Julie. Well, hopefully.

Julie realized she was hungry, and wished that she had brought some food with her. Maybe she could go buy something somewhere? No. To risky. Instead, she decided to go to sleep. But as she closed her eyes, she heard a baby crying.

The baby kept crying, its sobs growing louder every minute. Julie stood up. She sighed and walked over to the baby. It was laying in an abandoned baby carriage by the pond. She looked around for it's mother but she saw nothing.

Julie heard a rustling noise in the bushes. She spun around. It was nothing, just a rabbit.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Julie looked up and saw a man wearing black. The man met her gaze. She opened her mouth to scream, but found she couldn't. Then, before she knew it, she was gagged and the man was pointing a gun at her forehead.

"If you move," he said, smirking at her, "I'll shoot."

He dragged her over to his hover, and placed her in there. Just before the door closed, she saw a figure come out from behind a tree. Ellie.

 **A/N: After this update, I'll probably only be able to post once a week because of school. As always, please review!**


	18. Please read! Important!

**A/N: Looking back on this story I wrote about half a year ago, I realize how absolutely terrible my writing was when I started. I'm not going to delete this, for old time's sake, but I don't think I'm going to continue it either. Hopefully my writing skills have improved since then.**

 **However, I will be rewriting this.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Captain is King, CkSwCtWj, Down Iris, Lunar PTX10, Miaou27, The Doggy Duchess, TheNerdLiz, aldillainas, and nico's wife for following.**

 **LunarPTX10, Miaou27, Paige00100, nico's wife, and the emo trash for favoriting.**

 **And a special thanks to:**

 **Dahaba, Angel Princess 31, pinkalicious perfect, CkSwCtWj, Guest, Anishaa103678, Cx3, LunarGeek, EmberLafonte,** **aldillainas, isabel, Intheabsenceoflight, angel2203, and Miaou27 for reviewing.**

 **You guys are all amazing, and I could not have written this without you!**

 **Also, congratulations if you actually read this far. :D**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


End file.
